polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
San Marinoball
Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic |personality = Kind, Nice, Friendly |gender = Male |language = Italian Emilian-Romagnol |type = Latin |capital = San Marino Cityball |religion = Catholicism |friends = Vaticanball Germanyball (also represented me at Eurovision 2018) Maltaball (same as Germany) Napoleon he asked if I wanted sea (I still cryings for said not) American Samoaball Boliviaball Italyball I am the true heir of Rome Peruball Uruguayball |enemies = Liechtensteinball SPQRball Sealandball that stupid microstate that has only sea |founded =3 October 301 (constitution in 1600)|predecessor = |intospace = possible |status = landlocked, waiting for an oppritunity mwhahaha!!! |name = Republic of San Marinoball |nativename = : Repubblica di San Marinopalla |caption = "I of hard to draw" |image = The royal guard of san marino by kaliningradgeneral-db7fr5m.png |imagewidth = 250px |bork = Libertas Libertas; sea sea |onlypredecessor = SPQRball |predicon = SPQR |font-size = Republic of San Marinopalla |likes = Being Roman, Valentina Monetta (She will into Ms. Eurovision!!!!! PLOX RETURN TO EUROVISION AND BECOME WINNER!!!!) |notes = Is the true heir of Rome}}San Marinoball, officially the Republic of San Marinoball, also known as the Most Serene Republic of San Marinoball, is an enclaved microstate and Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic in Europe. His clay is composed of 8 subdivisions known as Municipalities, as well as his capital San Marino Cityball, giving him a total area of 24 square miles, making him the 3rd smallest country in Europe, and the 192nd largest country in the world. His small population makes him the 218th most populous country, and one of the most unpopular human migration destinations. He is not a member of many international organizations as he is a very peaceful nation. Although while not a member of EUball, he does participate in the Council of Europe. San Marino is often seen as a very historic country as he is the only surviving Italian microstate from the Italian Unification. As a result he is used as a reminder of the times when Europe, particularly Germany, Italy and the Pyrenees were made up of tiny political units, making him a very popular tourist destination. History San Marinoball, the world's fifth smallest state, claims to be the world's oldest surviving republic. According to tradition, San Marino was founded in 301 AD when a Christian stonemason named Marinus (From Croatiaball) the Dalmatian, later venerated as Saint Marinus, emigrated in 297 AD from the Dalmatian island of Rab, then a Roman colony, when the emperor Diocletian issued a decree calling for the reconstruction of the city walls of Rimini which had been destroyed by Liburnian pirates. Finding persecution of his Christian beliefs, Marinus hid on the peak of Mount Titano (the highest of San Marinoball's seven hills) and founded a small community following Christian beliefs. The owner of the land, Felicissima, a sympathetic lady of Rimini, bequeathed it to the small Christian community of mountain dwellers, recommending to them to remain always united. It is certain that the region has been inhabited since prehistoric times, although evidence of the existence of a community on Mount Titano dates back only to the Middle Ages. That evidence comes from a monk named Eugippio, who reports in several documents going back to 511 that another monk lived here. In memory of the stonecutter, the land was renamed "Land of San Marino", and was finally changed to its present-day name, "Republic of San Marino". Later papers from the 9th century report a well organized, open and proud community: the writings report that the bishop ruled this territory. In the Lombard age, San Marino was a fief of the dukes of Spoleto, but the free commune dates to the tenth century. The original government structure was composed of a self-governed assembly known as the Arengo, which consisted of the heads of each family (as in the original Roman Senate, the Patres). In 1243, the positions of Captains Regent (Capitani Reggenti) were established to be the joint heads of state. The state's earliest statutes date back to 1263. The Holy See confirmed the independence of San Marino in 1631. San Marino has had a long standing of neutrality, preceding that of Switzerland by several centuries. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationship Friends San Marinoball, as a peaceful and friendly country, has lots of friends, the most important being Italyball, Vaticanball, Croatiaball, American Samoaball, Argentinaball and many other microstates and Italian regions. Enemies The republic hasn't got any great enemies, but is in a friendly rivalry with Gibraltarball as they both suck at football. Another friendly rival is the Italian region of Emilia-Romagnaball, because it blocks San Marinoball's access to the sea. He also has a rivalry with Liechtensteinball, because they cannot decide who's the best microstate. Family * Ancient Greeceball - Great Grandfather * SPQRball - Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Father I am your true heir * Franceball - Sister ** Germanyball - Brother-in-law ** Andorraball - Nephew ** Belgiumball - Nephew ** EUball - Nephew ** Luxembourgball - Nephew ** Monacoball - Nephew * Italyball - Brother * Portugalball - Brother * Romaniaball - Brother * Spainball - Sister * Vaticanball - Brother Gallery Country-balls-work-ethics-around-the-world.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png San 23f78e 5451307.jpg Hospital Massacre.png 11124502 1482048045383855 3279428886546132087 n.jpg SanMarinoBall.png|User:ScrewMcGru's San Marinoball Tumblr mtawclypc31szo7eyo1 1280.png tiny old man.png 28bw7iw2298x.png SanMarino&Nauru.png Italy cannot into Eyes.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png 3MXobUk.png SanMarinoInternetComic1.png|San Marino can't into sea SkFYVXe.png TYCRAOn.png Rattle Rattle.png San Marino Stronk.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 84wEmWH.png Reddit legitprivilege Often imitated never duplicated.png Neighbor Haters.png No Rewards.png KNHiJVD.png es:San Marinoball it:San Marinoball pl:San Marinoball Fr:San Marinoball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Neutral Category:Christian Category:Landlocked Category:Christian Lovers Category:Wine Category:Sanmarinese Speaking Countryball Category:Pizza Removers Category:Republic Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:South Europe Category:San Marinoball Category:UNball Category:Italyball Category:Latin